


Dancing Queen

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [112]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, High School, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, Teen Birth, Teen Pregnancy, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt’s baby has an unexpected arrival.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3
> 
> PLEASE READ BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE:
> 
> Hey,
> 
> I know these rewrites are so boring, believe me I KNOW. I’m just putting these out for you guys so that you have something to read for now while I’m in school. I am working on my nursing degree at the moment so I’m pretty busy with my classes and my classes are pretty hard so I’m doing my best.
> 
> Anyway, I promise the rewrites will be done soon and I’ll post some newer work soon for the one-shots just please bear with me until I can get my schoolwork done and produce some more amazing stories for you guys :)
> 
> Thank you for your cooperation and reads.
> 
> Love ya,
> 
> Liza

"Blaine come here!" Kurt whispered to his boyfriend who was pacing in the green room the New Directions were set up in, but they were left in the room while everyone else proceeded backstage. He had his shirt up and put his hands onto his bare skin feeling their baby kick. "She's kicking. She's been kicking all night." Kurt smiled. Every time she kicked, it never bothered him nor did it hurt because each kick held a memory for him. Plus, it lets him know she's alive and constantly moving which means she wants out soon.

They were in Chicago from Nationals and Kurt was currently nine months pregnant. She was a result of a rather unexpected night the two spent after going to Scandals and when they found out, it was scary but they were both ready to be parents with whatever challenges it brought, including having to sing and “dance” on stage with a huge baby belly in the way. 

Tomorrow they’ll finally be going home and can get ready for their baby girl whenever she feels like she's ready to come.

Though she wasn't planned, Kurt and Blaine have been patiently waiting for their baby girl to come. They want her here already so they can hold her, kiss her, and love her unconditionally. Also so Kurt can get his slim figure back and not worry about being pregnant until he and Blaine decide to have another far down the road. 

Blaine went over and placed his hands next to Kurt’s, feeling his princess kick. A smile spread across his face and he pressed his lips against Kurt’s belly. "I love you, baby girl." He whispered. Kurt loved it whenever he talked to their daughter because he knew she was always listening.

"Come on, we have to get to go on stage." Blaine pulled Kurt off the bed and he waddled behind his boyfriend to the door. He brushed out his shirt of any wrinkles and took Blaine’s hand as they walked to get to the elevators. 

When they got down downstairs, Kurt grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down. He felt the baby shift lower in his belly and it was an odd feeling. He furrowed his brows as he gulped down the cold liquid and just ignored it.

He rubbed his belly but something just didn't feel right.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, placing his hand on Kurt’s back. 

"Yeah, I think she's just uncomfortable." Blaine nodded and they proceeded to get backstage.

Kurt took a deep breath as the lights went down and they took their places on stage before the show began. She was kicking hard and it caused him lots of pain, but he had to stick it through so they could get this done and over with.

**\---**

Halfway through their third performance, Kurt felt very light headed and was in so much pain. His whole body felt like it had been hit by a truck and he was getting miserable singing and dancing. He just wanted to be in a warm bath relaxing.

The music to their next song soon started and that's when the baby kicked and wetness was released onto the floor.

Everybody gasped and Kurt just stood there, embarrassed and scared.

Blaine rushed over as well as Finn and Puck while the audience roared in a quiet murmur. 

"Blaine, I think my water just broke." Kurt whimpered. He now knew the pain were contractions that he had been having most of the show.

Blaine slowly nodded and started to lead Kurt off the stage. Once he was out of sight, he grunted and hunched himself over because it was unbearable.

"Blaine! Get me to the green room!" He didn't hesitate and with help from Finn and Puck, they got Kurt settled on the couch in the greenroom. Someone announces that they’ve called an ambulance but Kurt didn’t care. All he carried about was his baby girl. 

Mr. Schue had ushered everyone out of the room except for Blaine, Finn, and Puck. 

Blaine had come over to his boyfriend and Quinn pushed through because if anyone knew about having babies, it was her. 

“Kurt, sweetie, how are you feeling? What are you feeling?” She asks. 

Before Kurt could answer, he felt her head was already in between his legs so he started to undo his maternity jeans and pulled them down.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing?!" Blaine watched as his boyfriend removed his pants and undies, leaving his lower half on display in front of his friends of step-brother.

"She's coming! She's coming out right now, Blaine! Help me!"

"Okay, baby. Just take some deep breaths." He said and got down on his knees grabbing Kurt’s hand. “Uh, Quinn what do we do?” He asks. 

Quinn takes a look and can already see the baby’s head and nods. “Okay, Kurt, she's coming right now so I need you to give me a really big push and hold it for ten second, can you do that?” She asks him. 

He nods while slowly inhaling and exhaling. His contractions were doubling over themselves and making the pain incredibly worse. "Ow! Blaine, please! I'm pushing!" He grunted feeling his body working to get her out.

"I'm right here baby.” Blaine’s grip tightened around his hand as Kurt sucked in a deep breath and pushed. 

“Her head is coming Kurt, gimme another push.” Quinn instructs as her friend was in the middle of birthing his baby. 

Sweat was pouring down Kurt’s face as he continued to push. "Aagh! Blaine! What's happening?" He groaned. 

"She's coming baby.” Blaine tells him and uses one of the cloths to dab the sweat from Kurt’s forehead. “You’re doing so well honey.” 

“When you get your next contraction I want you to push, okay?" Quinn says and Kurt nods. 

"Ooh, okay." He rolled his head along the arm of the couch and began to push. 

Blaine was watching in between his legs and a smile formed on his face. "Good job baby. You’re doing it Kurt, she’s almost out. One more big push, babe. You're almost done!" 

Kurt drew in a deep breath and pushed with all his might. Suddenly, a weight left his body and all his pain slowly faded away.

Quinn held their screaming baby girl in her hands as she looked up at Kurt grinning. "Kurt, you did it! She’s here.” She carefully places the baby onto Kurt’s deflated belly and covers them with a blanket that Finn had found. 

"Hi there baby girl. You were in a rush to get here, huh sweetheart?" Kurt asks, out of breath. He was heavily breathing and trying to catch his breath while looking at Blaine who had tears running down his face. “Man what is with these babies being born during our shows?” He asks, looking up at Quinn and she smiles, wiping her small tears, happy for her friend.

Blaine leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. “You did such an amazing job sweetheart. I’m so proud of you.” 

"I can't believe she's here." Kurt panted. 

"I know, she's beautiful."

A few minutes later, Mr. Schue ran in with the paramedics behind him and they helped put Kurt on a gurney while another took my daughter.

Blaine rode with his boyfriend in the ambulance while the others were planning on meeting them there. 

**\---**

It's been about an hour or so since Kurt was brought in and they ran some tests to make sure he was good and nothing got damaged. They also performed a routine check up on the baby to make sure she was healthy.

A nurse wheeled in her bassinet and she was wrapped in a terry cloth blanket with a lavender beanie on top of her little head. Her thick dark hair was peeking out on the sides of it.

"Someone's here to see you." She happily announced and picked up the baby.

Kurt smiled, watching the nurse hold his daughter with the most care. She looked so much like Blaine, it was insane but she was just adorable. The nurse left and he had Blaine untie his gown so that he could put their daughter onto his bare chest.

Once Kurt’s gown was lowered past his slightly swollen breasts, he laid his girl onto his chest and Blaine covered them with a blanket. "There we go baby girl. Now you'll be nice and warm on top of your momma, baby Ava."

"Our musical baby." Blaine added and they both laughed as she let out a little noise. “My god, she's such a little peanut. I'm gonna love this little girl." Blaine whispered, kissing her chubby cheek, gushing over this new being he and Kurt made out of nothing but pure love. 


End file.
